


If the Sky Could Dream

by Destielwings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia, Creature Stiles, F/M, Fae Lydia, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical stiles, Original Characters - Freeform, Polish Mythology, Singer Stiles, Spark Stiles, Temporary Character Death, nolan/stiles one-sided, stiles is greek, stiles is polish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielwings/pseuds/Destielwings
Summary: Stiles thought back to the beginning, back to that night. They just had to go looking for a random woman's body in the woods...I mean who does that. Thinking back on it now, it did seem like a bit of a bad idea. Too late now, he thought as he looked over at Scott, his eyes glowing a bright preternatural gold - a werewolf, then he looked down at himself - dead. He'd get around to telling the Pack eventually, besides they didn't need to know before he found what he was searching for: revenge.





	1. The Beginning

Chapter 1:  
Stiles remembered three things from that night: one, the hard length of the man forcing it’s way inside of his bound body. As pain and terror ripped through him, Stiles couldn’t help crying out, yet the man only laughed. Two, the man’s large muscular hands making their way to Stiles's throat during his climax, squeezing harder with each hard thrust. Just when the lack of air burned his lungs and he started to black out the man would let go, chuckling as Stiles coughed his way back to responsiveness, then the cycle would repeat. Three, the lights of Beacon Hills as his attacker threw him from the top of the cliff overlooking the town. The lights blurred as he streaked through the sky like a falling star. The wind whipped past his battered and bruised body so fast it almost felt like flying, until he hit the ground with a sickening thud. The last thing he remembered before his eyes closed forever was a gentle breeze flitting across his still form, almost like it was comforting him as his body gave out. There was one last rattling breath that left his chest before everything stilled, and then there was nothing but darkness.

\-------------------------

Lydia laughed aloud as she soared through the air, flitting through the clouds while dodging flocks of birds. It was a freedom like no other, being part of the sky. It left a strange nostalgic longing in her chest, but she’d have time to analyze that later. As she continued onward a flash of color blinked in her peripheral vision. Lydia barely had time to see the offending plaid shirt before it whipped her in the face. She reached up a hand to peel the shirt off but it wrapped even tighter around her mouth, cutting off any air. It was then that she started to panic, her hands scrambled at the thin fabric desperate for any source of oxygen. She was so busy fighting with the shirt she didn’t even notice the red hoodie flying up to meet her. It wrapped it’s thick long arms around her, cutting off her motion. With a blood curdling scream she began to fall. She couldn’t help but look below her as the ground rushed up to meet her, there was no way she’d survive this. Her last thought was “Sorry Dad,” before she crashed into the earth. Lydia shot out of bed, flinging her constricting sheets off before opening her mouth and letting out the most ear splitting scream she had ever heard. After a minute the scream tapered off and Lydia slumped back down on her bed before looking around her room in a daze, her mirror and windows had shattered with the force of her cry, but that wasn’t what she was worried about. She knew what her dream was warning her about and she rushed out of her room, desperate to save him before it was too late….”Stiles.” The name left her in a rush and tears blurred her vision as she made her way to her car. It couldn’t be true, it just couldn’t.

Stiles was somewhere above the earth, floating through the sky. He couldn’t make anything out, the earth below was obscured by a thick blanket of fog, yet he still felt a tug from somewhere deep within him, pulling him back towards the ground. A voice floating on the breeze distracted him.  
“What do you want most broken one?” Stiles almost laughed at the words, how cheesy was that, broken o- A dam seemed to burst in his mind and a rush of memories flooded his brain. His oxygen starved lungs begging for air, the twinkling lights of Beacon Hills streaking across his vision, the burning stinging pain of someone violating him. A film of red covered his vision as Stiles burned with angry need. The emotion was overwhelming and Stiles felt the cold prick of tears streaking across his cheeks as he whispered his wish to the voices of the sky, “Revenge.”  
Stiles felt rather than saw the owner of the disembodied voice smiling before the air around him came alive. It swirled around him, forming a whirlwind that whipped cold air across his naked form. The air pressed closer and closer, the pressure in his head growing until he felt he’d burst apart. It was at that second that the wind quieted, sinking under his skin as he became one with sky. Barely a minute passed before he was hurtling towards the ground, passing through the thick blanket of fog before falling towards the forest floor below, the air around him swallowed his screams. 

\--------------------

Lydia pushed her way past a thick tangle of branches, getting her hair tangled in the process. She cursed loudly before carelessly ripping her locks away from the offending tree’s clutches. She didn’t have time for this. She tripped her way through huge patches of brambles and stinging nettles, she had to make it Stiles. She wandered farther and farther into the preserve with nothing more than a direction in mind. Her instincts hadn’t failed her yet so she was going to trust them. She almost tripped over it before she actually saw it, the nemeton was just as twisted and creepy as it had always been. Just the fact that she’d seen it while searching for Stiles meant something was really wrong. She moved past the gnarled stump and kept walking. A few minutes later a flash of light brought her focus to the right. She gasped as the lights of Beacon Hills came into view, the lookout was just as beautiful as it had always been, yet something dark made the air seem heavy and oppressive. She moved towards the edge, there was something off about the place, something horrible. Just as she reached the edge a hand reached out and clasped her by the arm tightly. Lydia couldn’t help the small scream that escaped her mouth. She turned quickly and the sight of Stiles standing there made her gasp in relief, she’d been sure something awful had happened. But as she looked closely she realized something seemed different, his posture was relaxed and confident, and his clothes seemed to fit tighter against his lithe body. But the biggest difference came into view as Lydia raised her eyes to his head. His normally warm, chocolate brown hair had turned the lightest shade of white Lydia had ever seen. The sight of his new blonde hair caused Lydia to gasp and Stiles chuckled as he reached a hand up to tug at his hair.  
“Yeah it’s a big change, but I think it looks rather good don’t you?” Lydia found herself nodding along with him, and not just because of the shock. Stiles actually looked pretty amazing as a blonde, in fact he looked better than she had ever seen him.  
“What are you doing out here anyways?” His voice broke through the dazed haze her mind had been in. “I thought….nevermind, let’s just get out of here.” Lydia wasn’t about to tell him that she had been almost positive he’d died. The walk back took a lot less time, Stiles maneuvered them around any obstacles with ease and they found themselves back at her car within a couple minutes.  
“I’m parked over there, but i’ll see you tomorrow for school okay?” Lydia could only nod as Stiles stalked back into the forest. As he walked away Lydia realized he’d never explained why he was out in the middle of the preserve. She shook her head quickly to clear her mind before swearing to keep an eye on Stiles, something wasn’t right. With that she started her car and drove home.

Meanwhile Stiles shed the human clothing confining his form before slipping on the thin glittering white fabric his new sisters had left him, it glimmered brightly in the dim moonlight much like the stars above his head. He quickly covered the translucent shift with the same royal blue cloak that adorned those one with the sky, the heavy cloth comforted him as he sank to the forest floor. As he lay his head down on a soft patch of moss a memory flashed through his mind of rough hands gripping his hips with bruising force. The air around him responded to his anger, whipping into a frenzied whirlwind so strong it tore a thick gouge into the ground below, leaving the earth broken and torn. The same would happen to the man who did this to him, and Stiles couldn't help but smile wickedly at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I would love to hear everyone's theories on what type of creature or being Stiles has become :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets a new friend and makes some shocking discoveries about his new nature.

Chapter 2:  
Stiles dreamt of the warmth of his father’s embrace, how when he buried his nose into the Sheriff's jacket he could catch the faintest traces of his cologne and the comforting smell of home. He dreamt of playing video games with Scott all night long during one of their infamous sleepovers, only pausing to pee or stuff themselves with pizza. He dreamt of food, curly fries especially, the warmth and comfort of a full stomach. He could never experience any of these things again, not in the same way.   
Stiles woke angry, wild winds whipping around his form, filling his lungs with deep breaths of crisp air that helped calm him. He was in the middle of taking a deep breath when he heard a high pitched giggle. Stiles’ eyes whipped open as he glanced around him.

“Who are you and what do you want?” His voice was clear and steady as a bell, a contrast to the fearful emotions running through him. The giggle sounded again, this time coming from the complete opposite direction. Stiles whipped around to face the threat.

“Seriously you don’t want to mess with me right now.” Stiles could feel the anger and frustration boiling inside him at the idea of being played with. A second passed before he heard the tell tale giggle coming from a thick cluster of trees close by. Without a second thought Stiles threw his hand forward and a gust of wind rushed towards the swinging branches. The tree limbs waved chaotically in the sudden gale yet Stiles heard nothing from his mysterious guest.

“Is that really all you’ve got?” The voice spoke from right behind him, but when Stiles whipped around their was no one in sight.

“You’re fun to play with.” The voice giggled happily, and Stiles gasped as he located the source of the high pitched words. He squinted against the sunlight as he looked up at the figure floating about eight feet off the ground. It was a young girl, about eight or nine. As Stiles gaped up at her in surprise she dropped from the sky, landing on two feet directly before him.

“Hi, i’m Angelina.” Her fair hair waved wildly as she dashed forward, wrapping her tiny arms around Stiles’ waist. Stiles finally snapped himself from his shocked daze before unraveling himself from her grip, this girl was seriously strong.

“Not that you don’t seem like a sweet kid or anything, but you literally just dropped from the sky. How do I know you’re not going to kill me or something.” The girl-Angelina, Stiles corrected himself, only sighed in annoyance.

“Don’t be dumb, can’t you feel it?” Her young voice sounded hopeful and excited but Stiles didn’t feel anything except freaked out. Angelina gripped his hand tighter and that’s when it happened, somewhere deep inside himself Stiles felt connected to Angelina in a way he’d never felt before.

“We’re...family.” The word sounded so crazy in his mind that he almost didn’t say it, but the way Angelina lit up and started jumping around told him everything he needed to know. This girl was his sister, maybe not in blood, but in death. The thought made Stiles stutter to a halt. That means this girl...she was murdered. Stiles tamped down on the rage inside him as Angelina pulled him back into the middle of the clearing he had slept in.

“C’mon Stiles hurry up. We don’t have a lot of time you know.” She sounded exasperated. Stiles didn’t even bother to try to guess how she already knew his name before he asked. “Time for what?” That’s when Angelina whipped around, a short sword clenched tightly between her little fists, Stiles had no idea where she produced the weapon from. Stiles stood shocked as the sword came swinging towards him before his mind blinked back on, he scrambled out of the way, the sword just grazing his side as it slid past him. He hissed in pain at the shallow cut before turning to face the girl.

“What the hell Angelina, what are you trying to do kill me?” She turned back towards him before fixing a cold cruel smile melt across her face.

“No, i’m trying to train you. You have a lot of potential, but that gets you jack shit in the face of those who betrayed you.” Stiles blanched at the little girl. He suddenly got the sense that the creature before him was ancient, regardless of her appearance. Gone was the little girl innocence, in its place was a strong mature tone that left no room for argument. Stiles wasn’t ashamed to admit he was intimidated.

“I’m here to teach you to fight, to harness the chaotic energy of the wind and use it against those who would harm you. And your first lesson: never judge your enemy based on how they look.” She smirked down at her tiny form before turning her gaze back on Stiles. She hefted the sword up until the point was touching Stiles’ chest. 

“Wait a second. I don’t even have a weapon. How am I supposed to fight back?” Stiles watched helplessly as Angelina smiled even more cruelly.

“We’ll get to that later, for now just try not to die.” With that promising statement Angelina charged him. 

\------------------------------------------

Stiles spent the rest of the day running from the little menace. He dodged blows and cuts, attempted to blast the weapon from her tiny fist, he even tried to fight back, but nothing worked. The cut on his side was only the first of many small and annoying injuries, each growing more painful than the last. He was covered in sweat and blood, and he was exhausted.

As the light faded from the trees Stiles considered what his life was now. Anger and frustration clashed through him at the thought that he couldn’t even take down a little girl, let alone the one who had murdered him. At that thought a new determination rose up inside him and he turned to face Angelina. She smirked openly at him before charging towards him. Stiles planted his feet into the ground, waiting for her to come meet him. As she drew closer, she raised her short sword into the air, ready to take a swipe at him, but at the last second Stiles whipped around, as fast as the breeze, and slapped her wrist with his hand, knocking the blade from her hand. They both blinked in shock as the blade clattered to the dirt beneath them. All of a sudden Angelina launched herself into his arms.

“That was amazing. It usually takes our sisters longer before they pick up any moves like that.” Stiles felt a quick burst of pride in his chest before he quelled it, he still had a long ways to go before he would be able to take down his enemies. Angelina stilled in his arms before turning her pale face up in his direction.

“I think it's time you got some weapons of your own.” Stiles couldn’t tamp down on the excitement that arose within him at the thought.

“So what did you bring me, a sword like yours?” Stiles wondered if he would look even half as graceful as Angelina wielding a weapon like that.

“That’s not how it works dumbass. My gift allows me to forge weapons from the winds.” Stiles blinked in shock at her for a second. Was she serious? 

“What do you mean by your gift?” Angelina only rolled her eyes. A second passed where it looked like the girl was listening for something, her head cocked to the side. All of a sudden her tiny hand shot to the side, grabbing onto something that Stiles couldn’t see. But after a second Stiles realized he could just make out the wriggling strands of something translucent in her grasp. The pieces clicked together in his head and Stiles stared in shock at the breeze Angelina had fucking caught like it was nothing more than an annoying fly. Stiles took so long staring at the flowing stream of air in her grasp that he didn’t see her other hand held palm out towards him until she roughly cleared her throat. Stiles glanced in confusion at her little hand. Angelina audibly sighed.

“I need your breath dumbass.” Stiles blinked once, then once more before replying.

“My...breath.” The idea made no sense, but Stiles was learning to trust in the unknown so he leaned forward and blew a deep breath into her palm. Stiles watched as the current of air coalesced, sitting calmly in her hand.

“Your breath is your vital essence. It’s the only thing keeping you alive now...well not-dead anyways.” Angelina explained as she started crafting the two opposing air currents together. The second Stiles’ breath touched the draft of wind struggling in her fist they merged and took on an unearthly blue glow. Stiles watched in fascination as the girl before him twisted and reshaped the draft until it resembled something small, sharp, and dangerous. Then she breathed on it. The draft hardened, Stiles eyes widened as the winds took on a metallic sheen before dropping into Angelina’s hand. Stiles smiled at the sight of the two wickedly sharp knives. The blades were long and curved, the metal shining in the morning sunlight. As Stiles took them in his hands he realized they were warm to the touch. They felt alive...almost like they were a part of him. And he realized with a jolt that they kind of were. Upon closer inspection the hilt was covered in a trailing ivy design, if he looked close enough Stiles could’ve sworn he saw the ivy waving in the small breeze.

There was a sudden itching in his hand, or maybe it came from the hilt of the knife he couldn’t tell, but all of a sudden his hand had snapped upwards, the blade blocking a cutting blow from Angelina’s sword. She had attacked him, trying to take him by surprise. Stiles didn’t know what to be more shocked by, that he’d had some kind of weird mind-meldy instinct with a dagger, or that he could’ve just lost his head. But when he glanced at Angelina she just smiled proudly. Stiles smiled back before something crossed his mind and he glared at the girl in question.

“If this whole fighting thing was instinctual, then why the hell did you beat my ass for over half the day?” Angelina only giggled at his pissed off tone before answering lazily,

“I was bored, I never get to fight anyone anymore.” Stiles only groaned before Angelina turned sharply to the side. Just as Stiles was about to ask what she was doing, she threw her hand into the air, her tiny fist snatching another draft. This one seemed to be especially long, at least a good nine to ten feet. The look on Angelina’s face sparked curiosity in Stiles. She looked terribly confused to be holding another breeze in her palm, but nonetheless she turned to Stiles and gestured for him to breathe on the squirming air. Stiles did as directed and watched in awe as the same blue sheen wrapped it’s way around the wind. Angelina barely shaped the wind at all this time, just smoothed her hand along its side before blowing a deep breath on it that seemed to last for several seconds longer than ordinary. Stiles watched in awe as the breeze took on a silvery sheen, shining as bright and beautifully as the light of the nearest star. Once the finished product dropped in her hands, both Angelina and Stiles couldn’t help but stare in awe at the piece of art hanging from her fingertips. The whip was long and thin, braided in several sections, twisting together like various winds creating a spinning funnel. The handle was firm as Stiles took the weapon in his hand and he reveled in the flush of warmth and rightness he felt at holding the magnificent weapon.

The same itch as before overtook his hand and he went along with it, snapping his hand forward, the silvery weapon unraveling quickly before cracking at a nearby tree. The resounding boom as the sound barrier burst was incredibly loud, and Stiles watched in awe as the tree exploded into pieces of bark, twigs and branches flying everywhere, raining down on him and the astonished girl standing next to him. Stiles turned to Angelina, smirk set in place. He had finally rendered her speechless, and he was enjoying it. She stared forward at the ruined tree for a couple more seconds before turning and swatting Stiles on the arm.

“You need to watch what you’re doing. That whip is powerful, so don’t get cocky.” She spent a few more seconds staring down at the long silvery rope before shoving her hand down into the folds of her cloak. She rooted around in the deep pocket for a second before making a small sound of victory. She whipped her hand out of the cloak, clenched tightly between her little fingers was a thin sky blue strip of leathery material. It looked smooth and light, and Stiles couldn’t help but admire its objective beauty before turning a questioning gaze on Angelina.

“Cool strap, what’s it for?” Angelina smirked once before lunging forward and latching on to Stiles leg with an iron grip. Stiles tried in vain for a couple seconds to shake her free before accepting his fate. With a long sigh he turned exasperated eyes on his little teacher before bringing his leg forward. Stiles hissed in shock as Angelina pushed his cloak up his leg, exposing more and more of his bare thigh. He really didn’t fancy the idea of a young girl getting all up close and personal with his junk. The higher she got, the more uncomfortable Stiles felt, the last time he had been touched like this was when...his heart started pounding in his chest but before he could go into a full-fledged panic attack Angelina slapped his thigh with pride while saying affectionately, 

“There you go.” Stiles stared down at the pale expanse of his exposed thigh, coiled tightly around his mole dotted skin was the thin sky blue strip, the ends were tied into a small bow on the outside of his leg, it looked almost like a…

“Did you really just put a garter on my leg.” Stiles shouted in confusion. Angelina only bobbed her head once before taking the daggers from Stiles limp hand. The pieces clicked together as she slid the thin blades neatly into place against his thigh, held tightly by the strong band, it was a holster for his weapons. The warmth of his daggers pressed comfortably into his leg as Stiles smiled up at Angelina, they were practically invisible under his cloak and white shift.

“It never hurts to take an enemy by surprise, besides you look sexy as fuck. Your allure is just as much of a weapon to you as your daggers, make sure to remember that.” Stiles blanched at the words coming from an eight year old’s mouth, before nodding. He would use any weapon he had to dispose of those who had betrayed him.

“Keep the whip coiled on the inside of your cloak, that’s a surprise no one will be expecting.” She smiled before turning serious once again. Angelina turned away from Stiles and looked up towards the sky, she sighed once before turning back to him. There was a certain finality to her tone as she spoke.

“I’m sorry to say my time here is up, you know how it is dumbass, places to be, rookies to teach, but...remember what I taught you, and give your enemies hell.” Stiles felt panic rise up inside him at her words.

“Wait, you’re only staying a day, there’s still so much I don’t know though.” He reached forward and grabbed her small wrist. She looked down sadly at his hand for a second before pulling him into her embrace.

“Don’t worry, you’re not alone. Others are on their way to help you learn.” With that jarring news she jerked out of Stiles grasp before jumping into the sky. A drifting breeze leisurely caught her rapidly blurring form before shooting her into the sky, and after a second Stiles could only see a pale dot in the sky before even that faded to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one y'all. It's a little longer so I hope you enjoy. Keep guessing on what Stiles is, so far no one has guessed it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles trains with his new abilities and we see a new face

Chapter 3  
Erica clung tightly to Boyd as they walked through the front entrance of Beacon High, Isaac trailing behind them looking bored. All of them were eager to get back to the pack house now that the day was over. The three looked around them as they reached the treeline, happy to notice no one around. With a quiet whoop, the three teens let the shift take over their bodies, eyes glowing a bright gold as they tore through the preserve.

An hour later the three walked into Derek’s loft, covered in sweat and grime from rolling around in the woods. Derek looked up for a second before grunting and turning back to the book in his lap. Erica shot an exasperated look at Boyd before launching herself at Derek, tackling him to the ground. They rolled around for a couple of seconds before Derek easily got the advantage and pinned her to the ground beneath him, snarling at her playful behavior. Erica took a second to bare her throat before turning her smirk on full force.

“C’mon Der, you’re not even gonna ask us about our day?” Derek just stared at her for a second in amusement before chuckling and helping her up from the ground.

“Fine, if you insist. How was your day?” His tone was sickly sweet with sarcasm and Erica grimaced at his antics before rushing into a play by play of her entire day. Derek couldn’t help but tune out most of the boring high school gossip as Erica prattled on and on, most of it was very mundane and boring. He listened to her on and off before a name caught his attention and his blood ran cold.

“What did you just say?” His voice came out a little sharper than normal and Boyd shot him a look from across the room.

“Jeez Der, who spit in your coffee? All I said was that Stiles wasn’t at school today. He must’ve been sick or something.” With that final comment Erica launched herself from the couch and sauntered over to Boyd, linking arms with him and practically dragging him from the room, Isaac following close behind, but all Derek could focus on were Erica’s words echoing in his mind. He suddenly remembered waking up in the middle of the night, sweaty and gasping for breath. He’d had a nightmare but the longer he’d sat awake in bed the more the dream faded until all he had left was a deep sense of distress and sadness, a crushing hollow emptiness inside him that made him want to cry in despair. But like all dreams, the feelings had passed and he’d gone back to bed, but the very mention of Stiles brought back the same rush of cold anxiety that he’d woken up with. Something wasn’t right, Derek had learned through experience to trust his intuition and it hadn’t failed him in years. Derek grimaced at the thought of anything happening to the heart of his pack. Derek would never admit it but without the token human, the pack would crumble and fall. A sudden steely resolve rushed through him, he’d make sure everything was fine, it had to be...right?

\---------------------------------

Stiles took a moment to process the fact that Angelina literally just flew away before noticing something dark on the ground nearby.

Stiles bent down and picked up his phone before pressing the power button, it must have slipped from his pocket when he shed his human clothing the night before. Was that really just last night, it felt like a year ago. Stiles was shaken from his reverie by a barrage of missed calls and messages flashing across his phone screen. He had multiple calls and texts from Lydia, and it was only then that he remembered he promised to see and talk to her at school today. Stiles sighed before swiping to the next missed call: Nolan Holloway, a quick flash of anger bubbled up from his chest before dissolving all together, it was weird and completely unexpected. Nolan and his dad were the family Stiles never had and always wished for. It’s not like his own father was a horrible parent or neglectful, but it had always been tougher for him since his wife died. And it didn’t help that Stiles was a constant reminder of her death, so Stiles didn’t blame his dad for taking as many extra shifts as he could. Stiles usually didn’t see his dad for days on end before they finally had a meal or two together before the whole cycle repeated. Stiles felt the familiar sadness well up inside him so he returned to thoughts about his surrogate family. Nolan had been his best friend since they were little kids, and was one of the only ones who knew how bad the sheriff neglected his own son, so Stiles often got checkup calls whenever they weren’t together, he smiled at the thought of the blue eyed brunette. He always managed to brighten his day. And his dad was just as amazing, he had welcomed Stiles into his home with open arms, he loved him like his own son.

Stiles shot off a quick text to Nolan letting him know he was sick and wouldn’t be back for a couple of days. A few seconds later his phone buzzed again. Stiles looked down to see a short message from Nolan, I’m coming after school. Stiles felt a familiar wisp of anxiety coiling in his gut at the thought of Nolan seeing him like this. He quickly messaged back, it’s nothing serious but i don’t want you to catch anything. I'll see you soon. Nolan replied with a winky face and Stiles sighed. He’d probably have to deal with the boy sooner than later.

A loud whoosh interrupted his train of thoughts and he turned to see a beautiful woman landing gently on the ground a few feet away. She wore nothing but her glittering shift which hid almost nothing from Stiles’ eyes. Her long silvery hair fell in wavy curls around her heart shaped face. She was one of the most beautiful women Stiles had ever seen, but she also exuded that same sense of connection and family that Stiles had felt with Angelina. He hid his shock with a simple nod of acknowledgment in her direction before walking over to face her directly. Obviously his next lesson was about to begin.

“I’m guessing you’re the other guide Angelina mentioned.” Stiles felt her smile as if it was a physical force, a sense of rightness and warmth cascaded over him as she pulled him into her arms.

“One of them yes,” Stiles blinked at the revelation that there would be more before tuning back into the woman, “I’m Katarina, and i’m going to teach you control, among a few other things. Katarina smirked at him as she spoke the last part and all of a sudden Stiles was feeling slightly nervous for what was to come.

\--------------------------------------------------

Stiles once again pictured what Katarina was describing. His body was light, as light as a feather-no as a light as air. He pictured in his mind the freedom that came with flight. As these thoughts ran through his mind he felt a shift deep in his core. He didn’t even notice he was floating four feet off the ground till he opened his eyes, yelped, and crashed to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs and bruised skin. Katarina only sighed before speaking.

“Maybe we should move onto something else and take a break from this.” Stiles couldn't nod fast enough, you could only fail so many times at flying before getting fed up. 

Stiles followed Katarina with his gaze as she walked towards the edge of the clearing. She parted her lips before one of the most beautiful sounds Stiles had ever heard drifted from her mouth. Her voice was as sweet and clear as a tinkling bell yet there was something dark and sensuous about it, a hidden dark side that promised bliss and danger. The song whooshed away like it was part of the breeze. Stiles swore he heard it echoing deep in the trees. A second later there was a commotion deep in the trees, a trampling of twigs and sticks. Clumsy feet crashed through the undergrowth as the noise grew closer and closer. Finally a young man stepped into the clearing, a look of absolute wonder on his face as he gazed at Katarina, Stiles was surprised to find the man spared him an appreciative glance as well before walking up to Katarina. He reached forward with an outstretched hand, as if to check if she was actually real, in the second before he made contact Katarina snapped her face up to his, gazes locking. The man’s hand dropped back to his side as he stared unblinkingly into the deep pools of molten emerald that made up Katarina’s eyes. There was a second of quiet before Katarina started swaying, the man copied her every movement. Stiles mouth fell open in shock. The woman rocked in place for a few beats more before she opened her mouth once more to belt out a string of sweet clear notes. The man sighed in bliss before taking Katarina’s hand and spinning her in place. Their dance carried on for a couple minutes before Katarina sang out a firm note, this one spoke of danger and fear. Immediately a heavy gust blew through the clearing, chasing the man from her grasp and pushing him back the way he came. Katarina laughed, her voice reminded Stiles of tinkling bells, before turning back to face him.

“Remember your daggers aren't your only weapons. Your body and voice are as dangerous as any sword. We’re able to charm mortals easily, force them to dance until they drop dead of exhaustion. Our voices can put almost anyone in a trance, and they’re also an effective way to call the wind. Now I want you to try. Use your voice to summon someone to your side.”

Stiles doubted that he could pull this off, back when he was alive he had a horrible voice, not to mention he couldn’t carry a tune to save his life, yet there was something sparking within him, an excitement at the thought of singing. He stepped toward the treeline, trying to think of the right notes to sing. The air in the clearing shifted, a slight breeze wafting its way lazily around Stiles’ heavy cloak. As it whistled past his ears he swore he could just make out the sound of a note playing on the wind. He turned shocked eyes on Katarina but she only smiled at him and nodded before pointing to her ears. Stiles took the hint and listened closely, thoughts about what he wanted to draw towards him clasped tightly in his mind’s eye. Slowly he made out the melody contained in the breeze. He listened for a few beats before opening his mouth and letting his voice carry across the trees. He blinked in shock at the clear music coming from his throat, the song took on a sense of innocence and hidden wonder. As Stiles listened the beautiful notes echoed down into the forest, bouncing off trees and rocks, amplifying the tune. Stiles sat quietly in patience, he trusted the wind and knew the song would hold true. His suspicions came true a second later when a tree branch snapped from deep in the forest. Stiles could barely hold his excitement as he caught a flash of brown fur. Of course that excitement shifted to pure terror when a grizzly bear stepped heavily into the clearing. Stiles backed a step away as he noticed its muzzle was covered in dark red, blood from its latest meal, he shuddered at the thought as the bear’s beady black eyes turned to Stiles. The moment their gazes caught the bear let out a mighty roar before charging him. Stiles panicked and turned to Katarina for help, but the woman merely looked at him boredly before turning back to watch the bear bounding towards Stiles, likely on its way to tear his throat out. Stiles was on his own for this one. He took a deep breath before planting his feet in the grass beneath him. He lifted his gaze and caught the bear’s eyes with his own. STOP! Stiles couldn’t tell if he had spoken aloud or not but the grizzly stopped in its tracks all the same. Stiles wanted to glance at Katarina to make sure he was doing it right but he was too terrified to take his eyes away from the bear. Stiles thought for a second, picturing the bear following his every move before a short melody rang through his mind. He parted his lips and let the song flow from somewhere deep within him. Stiles watched in awe as the bear’s eyes turned curiously blank, its body going from rigid to soft and relaxed. Stiles was in control now. With slow languid movements Stiles swayed from side to side, the bear moved at the same pace, mimicking Stiles moves exactly. Suddenly Stiles stood up as straight as he could and watched in delight as the bear stood up fast on its hind legs, all the while watching Stiles with clouded eyes. This was going to be fun, Stiles thought with a smirk turning up the corners of his lips.

\-----------------------------------------

By the end of the day Stiles was able to hover ten feet off the ground as long as his concentration wasn’t broken. He sighed as the raging winds around him carried off the sweat and pain of the day, renewing him in a way nothing else ever could now. 

As his feet touched back down on the ground he looked into Katarina’s eyes and saw a hesitance resting in her gaze. Stiles didn’t have to be a genius to know what that meant.

“You’re leaving aren’t you.” Stiles knew there was no point in beating around the bush, this was his family now.

“Yes, I have to get back to the others. I have a life of my own you know, well an un-life at least. I just wish I could help you more, but i’ve taught you all I know. Keep practicing and soon you’ll be ready for revenge.” She hesitated for just a second before wrapping Stiles in the biggest, warmest hug he’d had in years. He had to swallow the lump in his throat as she spoke.

“I wish you didn’t have to go through this, but remember that you have a family now, you will always have a place with us.” Her eyes were sincere if a bit sad. Stiles nodded and smiled before letting her go. Katarina took a step back before lifting off the ground, soaring upwards towards the darkening sky. Stiles glared in envy at her easy flight before noticing how dark it really was. School would have gotten over an hour or two ago Stiles thought as he picked up his phone. There’s no way Nolan was actually coming over anyways, there was no need to worr-

“Stiles, c’mon open up, I brought soup and curly fries.” Stiles scrambled for the pile of clothing on the ground next him. He had to get to the house before Nolan noticed anything was wrong. Stiles let the cloak and shift slide from his shoulders, the cold brush of wind raising goosebumps on his arms. He quickly stuffed his legs in the tight pants he had worn the night Lydia came to see him. He narrowly missed a tree as he brought his shirt over his head. As the shirt settled on his torso, a sense of confidence arose at the thought of the tight material clinging to his chest and abs, and the way the pants showed off his tight ass. Stiles smirked again and couldn’t wait to show off at school. But before that could happen he’d have to wait for his next, and hopefully last, lesson. Stiles could just make out the dark shadow of someone by his front door as his house came into view. Without a second thought Stiles crept around back, ignoring the incessant ringing of the doorbell as Nolan called his name out over and over again. Stiles sighed in relief as he noticed the opened crack of his window, the same way he had left it the night he died...Stiles vision blurred and blackened around the edges as the memory came back to him. It was just a flash of his phone ringing in his hands, but the immense feeling of despair and fear arising in him showed the significance behind the phone call. Whatever had happened, that phone call was part of the reason he was dead.

Stiles groaned and straightened as Nolan’s pounding on the door broke the memory’s hold on him. Without another word he launched himself into the air, floating unsteadily up to his window before crashing hard into the side of the house. The air pushed it’s way out of his lungs as he tumbled into his room, gasping for breath. He really needed to work on his landings, but right now he didn’t have time for that. With an unhappy groan he opened his room and walked down the stairs, all the while listening to Nolan yell increasingly louder.

“Stiles, I know you’re in there. Open up alre-” Nolan huffed in surprise as Stiles whipped the door open mid-sentence. Stiles was expecting the annoyed yet concerned expression adorning Nolan’s freckle dotted face, what he wasn’t expecting was the furious look Lydia was practically flaying him alive with. Stiles all of a sudden remembered his promise to see her at school, and groaned once more. He was in deep shit if the curious look in her eyes was anything to go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh another chapter up:) thanks so much for all the kudos and keep em coming;) As always please please please keep leaving comments, they really make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets closer to discovering Stiles' secret

Chapter 4  
Stiles was right (like always). Lydia was pissed and suspicious, and Stiles was the cause. Despite his newfound undead status, Stiles felt intimidated. Nolan however just looked concerned, he placed a soothing hand on Stiles’ leg as he asked.

“Are you sure, you’re okay. I know that’s what you said on the phone, but I needed to make sure.” Lydia coughed and Nolan followed her gaze to where his hand was resting on Stiles’ thigh. His cheeks flushed a sudden red and Stiles wondered what that meant. But he could figure that out after he got rid of them, he had no idea when his last mentor would arrive, and he couldn’t risk these two finding out, especially Lydia, she would rat him out to the pack in a heartbeat.

“Thanks for looking out for me Nol, but seriously i’m fine. In fact I might even be well enough to come tomorrow...maybe.” Nolan’s face flushed at the sound of Stiles calling him by his nickname. Stiles might be oblivious but Lydia was almost certain she knew what that meant. She smirked before turning back to Stiles.

“If you were sick enough to skip then it certainly is a big deal. I can’t remember the last time you took a day off.” She narrowed her eyes at the way Stiles looked around the room before settling his gaze on her. There was something different about his eyes, Lydia decided. They were...deeper, the colors more vibrant. Lydia realized with a start she had been leaning closer and closer to Stiles, she coughed in embarrassment before turning back to the boy, he’d been talking the whole time she had zoned out.

“-nd I already said i’d be back soon. I’m sorry for worrying you guys but I really think I should get some rest.” With that Stiles ushered them towards the door. If Lydia didn’t know any better it was almost like Stiles was trying to get rid of them. She shook her head before the thought could manifest fully, this was her pack mate and friend. She needed to stop being so suspicious.

“Get better soon, maybe i’ll come by again soon...if that’s okay I mean?” Nolan looked uncharacteristically nervous as the question left his mouth. Stiles was dumbfounded at to what could be bothering the kid so much, so he merely smiled and nodded in affirmation before both Nolan and Lydia walked out the door. Nolan turned at the last second, his face was still flushed, which brought out the freckles dotting the bridge of his nose,

“I really like your hair by the way. It suits you.” With that he whipped around and practically dragged Lydia with him off the porch. Stiles watched them climb into their cars before driving away. He let out an anxious sigh before turning back to his living room. He couldn’t help the high-pitched screech he let out when he saw the old woman perched delicately on his couch.

“Who are you?” Stiles was still breathing hard as she picked herself up and walked closer to him. Her face was lined with wrinkles and she stood slightly stooped over, but her hair was still long and silvery. It looked as fine as silk, and Stiles was starting to wonder if supernaturally beautiful hair was one of his new family’s superpowers. 

“My name is Jovanka, and i’m your last guide. Now shut up and follow me.” She walked stiffly out the door, heading back into the trees. Stiles sighed at her tone, of course his last teacher would be a crotchety old woman, that was just his luck.

\-------------------------

Lydia was just arriving back at her house when she reached for her phone on her passenger seat. She felt around everywhere but all she felt was the warm leather of her heated seats. She suddenly vividly recalled putting her phone on the couch cushion next to her in Stiles’ living room, with a hefty sigh she turned her car around.

Lydia couldn’t help but grumble as she slammed her car door closed behind her. She walked up the driveway to the Stilinski’s front porch. She had just climbed the first step when a noise startled her. She whipped her head to the side as the noise sounded again. It sounded like...a horse neighing. Lydia chuckled at herself, why the hell would there be a horse in the woods next to Stiles’ house, but she couldn’t ignore the braying when the sound drifted through the trees. With a determined set to her shoulders she stalked off the porch and made her way to the treeline.

\------------------------

Stiles let out a joyful guffaw as Jovanka raced around him wearing the form of a majestic silver steed. He couldn’t believe that this was something he could do. After Jovanka marched him out to the woods, her tense attitude dropped as the trees welcomed her like an old friend, and Stiles realized that she probably was. Her first test had been letting the forest into his mind. They were connected down to the core. Stiles had felt nothing at first, until he heard the whisper of leaves dancing in the wind, the press of rough bark against his skin, and the scent of evergreen filled his nose. He realized the forest was his home-his true home. It was all warmth and love and caring, the strong sensations wrapped around him like a blanket, making him feel protected. Jovanka explained that the Nemeton sustained them for as long as the wind would blow, it loved them like children. But the revelation was bittersweet, he’d never have needed a new home if he were still alive. Jovanka took one look at his fallen face before dropping her robes. Stiles had gasped and looked away, mildly disturbed at being in the presence of a naked old woman, but Jovanka had only laughed at his modesty before jabbing him hard in the ribs. Before his eyes she had dropped to all fours as coarse white hairs erupted from under skin, her bones had crackled painfully for a couple seconds before she stood in front of Stiles as a horse, he still wasn’t over the shock. 

Jovanka trotted up to him before nudging him with her equine head before nodding back down at herself. Stiles understood her que, she wanted him to change too. With little hesitation he turned his back and let his robe slip from his shoulders. He concentrated hard for a second on the way Jovanka had changed, the way her body had contorted, the way hair sprouted from her skin like grass. Stiles felt a drop of sweat drip down his forehead but nothing had changed. He grunted in frustration before turning back to Jovanka, she was no glaring at him in the form of blindingly white swan. She was all elegance and curving neck. Stiles felt a brief flash of shock before the feeling settled inside him, he was used to surprises by now.

“Show off.” He swore he saw the swan roll its eyes and he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. Jovanka squawked indignantly before nipping at Stiles’ leg with her beak to gather his attention. She unfurled one of her long wings in the direction of the nearest tree and Stiles mind drew a blank at whatever she was suggesting. He walked up to the tree and placed a hand on its rough bark before closing his eyes. For a second there was nothing, then the comforting scent of evergreen filled his nose as he felt the phantom touches of leaves and branches sliding across his arms, of course! He thought. Animals were wild in a way no human could ever be, Stiles needed to focus on his connection to nature and the forest. He felt more than heard a slight humming in his head and knew it was the power of the forest agreeing with him. 

He breathed in deeply before opening his mind up to the forest, suddenly there was a cacophony of noise smashing through his mind. There was the buzz of flapping wings, and paws smacking the ground beneath them, there was hissing, and a frantic cawing, it was completely overwhelming but so amazing. Stiles focused on a single sound, the steady pounding of dirt under paws. All of a sudden, Stiles whole world shifted, he could hear everything around him, the crunching of leaves under Jovanka’s webbed feet, the steady rhythmic beating of her heart. Stiles expanded his hearing outward and noticed the distant sound of splashing water, Stiles gasped as he realized it must of been the creek, which was over a mile away. That’s when the smells around him wrapped their way into his nose, the forest around him smelled like earth and home, familiar and comforting. He breathed in deeply allowing the scent to calm him. He frowned as he caught a strange scent he didn’t recognize but let it go after a short second, he had other things to worry about. Such as the fact that when he opened his eyes he was looking down at a white patch of fur that ended in a very canine snout. Stiles tried to gasp but a short bark came out of his throat instead as he tried to stand on all fours. He glanced down at the rest of his body and could only stare at the expanse of white fur he saw. He slowly lifted up a leg to his face and stared at his paw, the feeling was entirely foreign. He stood still for a second longer before jumping to his feet. He yipped in excitement before sprinting into the trees. The forest flashed past in a blur as the smells and sounds around him assaulted his senses. He could hear the steady beat of Jovanka’s wings as she flew overheard, keeping watch on him. Stiles let his tongue hang out of his mouth in a wolfy grin before sprinting ever faster into his new home

\---------------------------------

Lydia was pissed. Every step further into the forest presented a new annoyance. She was already covered in stinging cuts from the ankle down, and had managed to get mud on her new boots. This better be worth it. 

Lydia heard it before she saw it, an excited voice rambling on to an unseen listener. Right away Lydia was able to make out Stiles’ voice, but instead of revealing herself she crept forward almost silently, something inside of her warning her to stay quiet. She silently stalked forward until she reached the edge of the tree line where she could just make out Stiles...and a horse! Lydia gasped silently watching as the small sound caused the horse to perk its ears forward, she couldn’t afford to be caught now. Lydia eased herself closer and looked more closely at Stiles, he was wearing a deep royal blue cloak that covered his body all the way down to his feet, the ends of the fabric brushing along the leaves and dirt. She watched transfixed as he spoke a few more words to the horse before letting the heavy material slip from his shoulders, Lydia gasped in shock at the beautiful, glimmering, white shift that was underneath. The fabric was almost completely translucent, Lydia’s gaze travelled across the pale expanse of Stiles’ surprisingly well-muscled chest down to his thin lithe waist. She quickly moved past the shadow of something big between his legs before focusing on his muscled thighs, there was a length of blue wrapped around his upper thigh and Lydia couldn’t help the traitorous dirty thoughts that came to mind at the sight of the garter. Lydia looked away, red in the face, as Stiles slipped the shift from his body as well. What was going on? 

Lydia steeled herself before turning back around, only to find Stiles body curled into a ball on the forest floor, arms and legs rippling and contorting. Lydia almost ran into the clearing to help him, it looked painful, but just as she took a step forward white fur exploded from beneath his skin and Stiles stood on all fours. Lydia gasped at the sight of the most beautiful wolf she had ever seen, all sparkling white fur and powerful rippling muscles. As the beast's head swung in her direction she caught the glint of amber eyes peering out from the creature’s face. That’s when the truth finally settled somewhere deep in her bones. The wolf was Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone and enjoy this new chapter :) As always please continue to leave kudos and comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia starts to question everything while the pack is getting suspicious

Chapter 5  
Lydia’s mind whirred in a thousand different directions. Just seconds after watching Stiles shift he had bound into the woods, the small swan flapping its wings and taking flight, following in his direction. 

Lydia had been so focused on Stiles she hadn’t even realized the horse was no longer a horse until she’d glanced over and seen the swan trumpeting loudly at Stiles, it seemed to be laughing at his enthusiasm. She watched both of their forms blur and fade into the darkness before turning numbly and walking back to her car, ignoring the vines and thorns scratching at her ankles, she’d worry about her ruined boots in the morning. Stiles was a werewolf! Lydia thought for a second before doubt set in. Sure he had turned into a wolf, but the horse had changed forms easily, so maybe this was something different. Something strange was going on, Lydia had never seen robes like the ones Stiles had been wearing, maybe he was a part of some magical cult. Lydia huffed at herself, she was making this sound like some big conspiracy, yet she had no idea what to think anymore. Her shoulders straightened as a sharp glint flashed in her eyes. She was going to confront Stiles, and she wouldn’t let him avoid her questions this time, she was going to find out the truth, one way or another, but first she headed to the loft, maybe there would be something in one of Derek’s books.

\------------------------------------

Stiles sighed in happiness as he settled his robes around his shoulders. The pure rush of joy he’d felt in wolf form had been incredible, there was nothing like it. All the everyday worries melted away, leaving nothing but the primal wild freedom of the forest, Stiles had reveled in the release. He blinked as Jovanka coughed to gather his attention, he’d almost forgotten about her in his rush to explore the preserve as a wolf.

“We’re not done yet Stiles, I still have some other skills to teach.” Stiles shook his head in disbelief, there was more! Jovanka only nodded before she rushed Stiles. Before he even had time to call the wind to his side, he felt the sharp slice of metal cutting through his flesh. He stared in shock at his blood dripping from the sharp spikes of the mace Jovanka clutched tightly in her weathered hands. Stiles immediately reached under his cloak, grasping for the whip coiled tightly underneath the thick fabric. Before he could unleash its power Jovanka raised a hand in supplication.

“I need you to trust me Stiles, come here.” Stiles hesitated for only a second before letting his hand fall from the handle of the whip. He hadn’t known Jovanka long, but she was family. He trusted her. He stepped closer to her and watched as she reached forward and grasped his bleeding arm between her hands. She pressed hard against his wound, making him gasp in pain and surprise. He glanced down at her hand and couldn’t stop the surprised grunt from leaving his lips. Tendrils of blue light swirled around her hand before pressing forward into his jagged wound. He gasped again as the pain immediately dulled, the light was infusing his skin with a cold refreshing energy that itched tremendously as the flesh beneath Jovanka’s hand started to knit back together. Stiles watched as Jovanka gritted her teeth before pressing forward even more, glittering swaths of silver entwining with the blue, strengthening the healing light. Stiles grit his teeth as the wound finished closing, the strange sensation of his skin crawling leaving him. Stiles stared in awe at the unmarred flesh of his arm as Jovanka slowly took her hand away, she had completely healed him, leaving no trace of any wound behind.

“The key is empathy,” Jovanka’s voice startled him as she spoke. “You have to understand the pain they’re going through, and you have to want to heal them with everything you’ve got, otherwise your powers won’t respond.” 

Without further elaboration Jovanka held her mace out in front of her before swinging it heavily at her arm. Stiles yelped at the unmistakable crunch of broken bone as blood spurted from the deep cuts in her arm. Jovanka let out a subdued cry before quieting. Stiles could tell she was trying to look strong, but he could also see the sudden paleness to her complexion and the painful hunch of her shoulders as she cradled her broken arm in hand. He reached forward and laid a hand on her arm, she gasped quietly before nodding at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before focusing on what Jovanka told him. She was family, one of his sisters, and she was in immense pain. Stiles could sense it, like a deep ache in his bones. He opened his eyes as a breeze blew around him, ruffling his hair. He looked down to see the first hesitant tendril of pale blue light twirl around his hand before creeping towards Jovanka’s wounds. The second his healing light made contact with her arm Stiles gasped in agony as her pain began flowing through him. He understood now, he actually needed to feel their pain in order to draw it out of them. He straightened his shoulders with determination as he pushed his palm harder against the bone shifting in her arm, trying to ignore the phantom pain of bone sticking through the flesh of his own arm. He watched in amazement as the light grew steadier and stronger, a distinct sheen of glittering silver twining through the light like a cluster of stars. With one last labored push he felt the bone shift back into place as the ragged skin knit back together. There was one pale sliver of a scar left on her skin, but Stiles couldn’t help the quick fist pump he did at the successful healing. His excitement was short lived however as Jovanka spoke once more.

“That was pretty good for a newcomer Stiles, but you have to know this type of magic isn’t able to sustain prolonged or devastating wounds. You wouldn’t be able to heal someone who let’s say, got shot in the head. The most you’d be able to do is comfort them as they passed.” 

Stiles frowned at the statement, what good were magical healing powers if he couldn’t save the ones he loved. His eyes narrowed in determination as a new thought crept into his mind, I’ll just have to keep them safe and away from this mess. He didn’t want to push his pack away but he wouldn’t let anyone go through the pain and misery that he did.

When Stiles turned back to Jovanka she was looking at him with understanding in her eyes. He suddenly remembered the fact that his sisters had all suffered a similar fate as him, the thought made misery swirl up inside him before Jovanka scoffed at him and cuffed him upside the head.

“I don’t need a damn pity party boy, what I need is for us to move on to the next lesson.” Stiles laughed at her stubborn attitude, but he didn’t miss the small smile she sported as Jovanka turned and walked towards the middle of the clearing.

“This is the last lesson you’ll be learning, but it’s also one of the most important. This power is dangerous, more than one of our kind has lost their human forms due to this ability.” Stiles’ mind was racing with questions, what does that even mean, we can lose our earthly forms? 

Jovanka looked Stiles straight in the eyes before opening her arms wide, a sudden gust swirled around her, picking up dirt and twigs before spitting them in Stiles’ direction. When he opened his eyes Jovanka was gone, her empty robes lying in a mound on the ground. Stiles felt his jaw drop but did nothing to stop it. He heard a tinkling laugh on the breeze before a soft, gentle wind caressed his face, it felt almost like...a hand. He immediately whipped to face the breeze staring incredulously. The wind swooped dizzyingly around him, leaving him swaying on his feet before he heard a crash behind him. He whipped around and stared, stunned as Jovanka pulled her robes tight around her quivering form. If Stiles looked close enough he swore he could see a trickle of sweat slip down her forehead. She lifted up her head, breathing hard before focusing on Stiles.

“That, child, is how we become one with the wind.”

\---------------------------------------

Lydia walked halfway into the loft before noticing half the pack relaxing on the couch. Boyd and Erica were wrapped in each other’s arms as Isaac stared over to where Allison was sitting in an overstuffed armchair, eyes filled with pining, Lydia scoffed a little before turning to the others. Scott was sitting curled up with Kira on the loveseat, both blushing awkwardly at the close contact, Lydia rolled her eyes before moving farther into the room.

“Hey Lydia, what’s up?” Allison looked up at Lydia with a content smile, she looked happy. Lydia didn’t miss the quick glance the curly-haired brunette threw Isaac’s way.

“I’m good Allison, but I was actually on the way to the library.” Some of the pack looked up in interest at the statement, Derek especially looked concerned.  
“Is there anything we should be worried about Lydia?” His gruff voice was infused with just a small bit of Alpha power, Lydia rolled her eyes before moving forward.

“No, I just wanted to study the bestiary for a while, there’s still a lot of the supernatural that I don’t know about and I want to change that.” With a quick hair flip she started past Derek only to stop when she felt his hand on her arm, holding her in place. She turned a sharp glare on him and he quickly let go but still asked,

“Why do you smell like Stiles and who’s the other scent?” Lydia huffed, that was really none of his business, but she could see the concern he tried to hide so well, so she humored him.

“I went to see Stiles today, he was sick again. And if you must know Nolan was there when I went as well. In fact he seemed a little eager to see Stiles. I think he has a little crush.” Lydia mentally cheered when she saw the quick flash of anger dart across her alpha’s face. It was so easy to make him jealous it was hardly even fun anymore.

Derek couldn’t stop the small shred of jealousy that filled his chest with an angry burn at the thought of another person liking Stiles. He couldn’t help it, Stiles was special. Derek hoped one day he’d be able to show the boy just how much, but for now he was biding his time. With a quick feigned disinterest Derek nodded before waving Lydia on towards the library. Derek failed to notice the smirks his pack sported as they turned back to each other.

Lydia rifled through a couple different bestiaries but nothing even remotely close to Stiles’ apparent new abilities showed up. She slammed the book close with a hefty sigh before walking back out the door. She barely paused to say goodbye to the pack members present before she walked for her car. If she couldn’t find the information in a book, she’d just have to go right to the source. Stiles couldn’t hide forever.

\--------------------------------------------

Stiles’ mind raced as he walked back in the direction of his house. After Jovanka showed him their true form he’d been eager to attempt the shift, but she had forbid it. The shift was too seductive, if he shifted the call of the wind, the urge to glide and fly wherever, to float along on a lazy draft and never return, would be too powerful. His soul would leave his earthly form and his body would turn to dust, leaving him an incorporeal spirit for the rest of his life-well the rest of his existence. But sadly that wasn’t even the worst news of the night. Stiles thought back once more to the message Jovanka had left him with,

“You are now a creature of the skies and winds, you mustn't grow ties to the earth or your powers will weaken and fade, consume no food, and drink no water.” Stiles had immediately burst into the beginning of a rant on how Jovanka couldn’t expect him to give up the blessing that was curly fries when she shut him up, 

“This is the price of your death, channel your anger and use it for revenge, it is the only way.” For a second Stiles had actually forgot, for one blissful second he was human again, but then reality set in. He nodded at Jovanka before she turned away.

Without realizing it Stiles had ended up on his front porch. He snorted at his own absent mindedness before walking inside. Exhaustion settled inside him and he couldn’t think of anything better than face-planting into his soft bed before a disgruntled cough interrupted his thought process. He looked up to find Lydia sitting haughtily on the end of his couch, face set in an angry scowl.

“I don’t appreciate you keeping stuff from me Stiles.” Oh shit, she sounded pissed, and no one wanted to be on the bad side of a pissed Lydia. Stiles tried to snort and blow off her accusation.

“Lydia, what are you talk-” She cut him off mid-sentence.

“I’ve had enough of people calling me crazy for a lifetime so don’t. I just wanted to tell you I saw you out in the woods today. I know you’re hiding what you are, but i’ll figure it out eventually.” Stiles felt a sharp twinge of guilt at the mention of calling her crazy, it really was a dick move, but he couldn’t let anyone get in the way of his revenge.

“Lydia I don’t know what you saw but-” She cut him off yet again when she realized he wasn’t telling her anything.

“Obviously you’re not going to tell me without incentive, so i’ll give you a week to come clean before I break it to the pack that our resident human isn’t so human.” With that she flicked her hair over her shoulder before walking to the door. She flashed a hesitant look back in his direction, Stiles saw a flash of concern before she walked out. He was going to have to work fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys please please please comment, im new to all of this so i would love if you would send your criticisms or praises. Tell me what you like and what you don't or just hit me up if you wanna discuss mythology. Also to anyone who thinks Stiles is getting too powerful or has too many abilities remember that he gained these powers in place of the life he should've lived. These abilities are only accessible to the dead, specifically to his species which is still a mystery to y'all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Danny catch Stiles in the act

Chapter 6  
That night Stiles settled into bed and tried to sleep. He twisted and turned, the sheets clinging to him and constricting his legs, leaving him claustrophobic. He kicked them off, but it made no difference. The mattress was too soft, and the pillow put his neck at an awkward angle. He sighed in frustration, this had never happened when he was human. All of a sudden he felt the press of leaves against his fingertips, and the smell of sap and flowers filled his nose - the forest was calling out to him. He sat up before walking to his window. He already knew his dad wasn’t home so he didn’t hesitate to shove the window open as far as he could before launching himself out. A couple days ago he’d be screaming as he plummeted the story down, but now Stiles only smirked as he floated lazily down to the ground before landing softly on his feet.  
He walked the few paces it took to meet the forest’s edge, and sighed in relief. It was like a wave of calm crashing over him, he was home. As he walked through the moonlit trees he couldn’t shake the excited energy crashing through him, there was no way he was going to sleep like this. He stood still for a moment while he took a deep breath, but there was something in the air, a soft rumbling that distracted him. He opened his eyes and faced in the direction of the noise. With a soft sigh his feet left the ground, he floated amongst the treetops and sped in the direction of the vibrating bass. Slowly the beat of music overwhelmed his senses, loud pumping rhythms seemed to vibrate through his whole body as the music twisted its way into his head. He realized what was happening as soon as he touched down a little ways off from the jungle, but by then it was too late. The need to dance eclipsed any rational thought he had in his brain. With a desperate sigh he headed towards the entrance, looking down at his clothes as he went: tight black jeans with a blindingly white shirt, black boots slapped the ground with every step he took. Almost instinctively he knew he looked good, he smirked as he stalked towards the bouncer standing in front of the entrance. He skipped the line all together as he made his way up to the muscular man standing at the front. His dark eyes followed Stiles every step, tracking him all they way up to the door. As Stiles finally reached his target the man held up an arm, but Stiles could see it in his eyes, the attraction, the desire, the danger. Stiles was other, and right now he felt like it. Before the man had a chance to say anything Stiles focused his whiskey gaze on the man’s nearly black eyes. A silent shudder racked the man’s body before he became completely still, his gaze almost reverent on Stiles. Stiles smirked before trailing a hand up the man’s arm before leaning in to whisper in his ear.  
“Are you gonna let me in or not?” The words had an immediate effect on the man who instantly gasped and let his arm fall, nodding enthusiastically at Stiles. Stiles chuckled before sauntering into the club, letting the resonating bass pound its way through his body. This is what he’d been craving, what he needed. Something dark and seductive blew through his body like smoke. With a small roll of his hips he let himself get engulfed by the massive crowd of people around him. He undulated with the beat, letting the music guide his hips as he danced through the crowd. His body felt positively electric.  
What seemed like hours passed before he felt a rough pair of hands grasp his waist. At the sudden contact a burning heat unfurled inside him, lighting his body up with desire. An image flashed through his mind as the hands pressed harder against his hips, Nolan’s hand against his thigh, the phantom touch making him instantly hard. Suddenly it was Derek’s hands instead of Nolan’s and the heat inside him kicked up a notch. He instantly backed up, letting his ass rock back against the crotch of the man behind him. He heard a groan and leaned farther back, melding his shoulders with the man’s chest. He turned his head to catch the other man’s eyes. They stared hard at each other before the man leaned forward and caught Stiles’ mouth with his own. The kiss quickly turned hot as the man licked into Stiles’ mouth, chasing the intoxicating taste of the boy before him. Stiles returned the kiss in earnest, twisting around and slotting them together, their bodies sharing the same space. Stiles smiled predatorily as he felt the raging hard press of the other man against his thigh. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt a twinge of discomfort, but he pushed it down as he dragged the man by his shirt, pulling him in the direction of the bathroom. What Stiles didn’t notice was the shocked faces of Jackson and Danny as he passed their stiff forms, their eyes wide with disbelief.  
\------------------------------------  
Jackson groaned as Danny pulled him out of the car and in the direction of the Jungle’s main entrance.  
“I don’t want to go in Danny, i’m just gonna get hit on by a lot of gay men like last time.” Danny gave Jackson a hard look before stepping into line. Jackson almost groaned again at the length of said line, this was gonna take ages.  
“Shut up Jackson, you know you love getting hit on.” Jackson smirked for a second, despite his groaning he knew he found the attention flattering, and he wasn’t exactly surprised either, I mean had you seen him. Still he felt impatience raging inside him as the line moved by at a snail’s pace. That’s when Danny pointed out the young man making his way directly to the bouncer, bypassing the line altogether. Jackson felt a thread of annoyance at the boy but shrugged it off, no way was he gonna get inside, the bouncer was a total hardass. He watched in disgust as the boy trailed a hand up the bouncer’s arm, practically groping the bulging muscles, god could he get anymore pathetic. That’s when the bouncer dropped his arm and let the man walk through the doors, Jackson couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping in surprise, not could he stop the small shred of respect he’d gained for the boy.  
Danny watched in amusement as several other boys tried the same method only to be kicked out by the bouncer, their dejected faces swimming with embarrassment and anger as they walked to the back of the line. Danny sighed in wonder, the boy really must’ve been something special. Maybe we’ll see him when we get inside.  
About an hour later, Jackson and Danny walked into the club, slightly annoyed at the waiting time but ready to dance. They both stopped in their tracks though when they saw the crowd circled around a single person. Everyone seemed to be fighting for a chance to dance close to the boy in the middle. Danny thought he saw a flash of silvery blonde hair but he couldn’t be certain. Jackson immediately started pushing his way through the crowd, but came up disappointed when no one spared him a single glance. What was going on? They both pushed their way through the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of the mystery man behind all the strangeness. A sudden gap in the crowd let Danny catch his first glimpse of the main attraction and he immediately went perfectly still. Jackson looked at him in confusion before glancing towards the center of the crowd as well. He felt his eyes grow wide when he noticed Stilinski, of all people, practically humping the man behind him, twisting around to kiss him. Jackson felt his cheeks grow hot when he noticed the seductive way Stiles was rolling his hips. Danny, meanwhile, couldn’t take his eyes off of Stiles kiss swollen lips, red, plump, and shiny from making out with a perfect stranger. He didn’t even try to hide the sudden tightness in his pants when he noticed Stiles dragging the man by his shirt towards the bathroom. Oh god, is he really doing what I think? Danny watched as Stiles kicked the door open before turning to the man behind him. His hands reached down towards the man’s belt before the door closed behind them, blocking Danny’s eyes. Without saying a word he turned to Jackson, they both stood for a second staring, eyes still widened in shock, before turning back to the crowd. Something was different about Stiles. With one last exasperated glance towards the bathroom, Danny let the beat of the music overtake him. But even as he danced and grinded with other men he couldn’t shake the thought of Stiles from his mind, he was going to talk to him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a short one for you guys. Is anyone enjoying this story?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles start dancing around each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys I have to go on a little hiatus because i've run out of pre written chapters. Please message me if you want me to keep writing this story :)

Chapter 7  
Stiles woke to the sound of a persistent bird cawing loudly in his ear. When he cracked his eyes open he yelped in surprise before nearly tumbling from the tree branch he was balanced precariously in. What the hell? Stiles took a deep calming breath before sitting up, He leaned his back against the trunk to ground himself, letting the calming energy of the forest glide over him, relaxing his muscles and putting his mind at ease. Without opening his eyes he pushed off from the branch, letting the wind whip wildly about him as he plummeted towards the ground. At the last second he stopped in midair, his body hovering an inch above the ground before he felt his feet make contact with the forest floor.   
As he took a step forward a deep ache in his hip flared with a dull pain. With sudden clarity Stiles whipped his pants down, glaring at the offending finger shaped bruises on his hips. It wasn’t a dream. Stiles felt himself pale at the thought. The previous night had really happened. Stiles straightened and walked forward, disgust rising inside him, he didn’t even know the guy’s name, yet he was intimately aware of how the guy looked naked while pounding into Stiles from behind. Stiles shook his head at the memory, this wasn’t what he should be focusing on right now, it didn’t matter anyway. He hadn’t been a virgin since the night his killer took everything from him. The thought made any regrets and disgust vanish from his mind, there was only one person responsible for all of this, and Stiles was going to take his time killing the bastard. With a cruel smirk Stiles sauntered back in the direction of his house. It was time for some research.  
\---------------------------  
Lydia couldn’t help the pull she felt towards Stiles. She was used to feeling the bonds between her packmates, they were incredibly strong, but there was something different about Stiles recently. There was a tugging inside her where there had been nothing before. She needed to be around him, and she needed to figure out what he was, she could still remember the scream that had ripped from her throat the night she found Stiles in the woods. Something had changed….something important.  
Lydia was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door. She walked slowly down the stairs, curious about who was at the door. Maybe it’s Stiles. The thought had her quickening her pace, but when she whipped the door open, she was shocked to find Danny there, standing beside a sulking Jackson, both sporting unsure expressions on their faces. Without a word she gestured for them to come inside.  
“I don’t know what to do Lydia. Jackson and I were out at the Jungle last night, and we saw something weird.” Lydia nodded along with the story though couldn’t figure out why they were telling her.  
“It was Stiles...he was hooking up with some random dude.” Lydia looked up in shock, before replying tersely.  
“Are you sure it was him, it must’ve been dark in the club and frankly that doesn’t sound like Stiles.” Danny nodded at the statement before looking nervously at Jackson. Jackson only shrugged before he turned to Lydia.  
“It’s pretty hard to miss him, even with his new hair. And I know it doesn’t sound like him, but even I can’t deny the dude looked hot. I never knew he could dance like that….” Jackson’s voice trailed off as his eyes grew distant, likely reliving the previous night. Lydia only blinked at him before noticing a growing problem in his pants. With a sharp smack Lydia brought Jackson back to the present. His wildly blushing cheeks spoke of his embarrassment more than words ever could.  
“I don’t know what it is Lydia, it was just different seeing him in the club, i’m sure he’ll seem just as ordinary and boring on Monday at school. So what if the guy’s a huge slut who fucks strangers every weekend.” Lydia shot a quick glare at Jackson before responding cautiously,  
“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, but just in case i’m going to talk with him about it.” Jackson scoffed as Danny nodded quietly. With a quick goodbye Lydia lead them to the door before shutting it forcefully behind them. She couldn’t contain the grin that lit up her entire face with happiness that could only come from learning some vague new fact, she was one step closer to discovering what Stiles was. With newfound determination Lydia headed to her room, already thinking about what creatures thrived on sexual energy.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Stiles flopped onto his bed with a sigh. There were no clues, no perceivable evidence that he could find that pointed him in the direction of his killer. He could feel frustration bubbling up inside him. The burning need for revenge inside him hadn’t subsided, in fact it was only growing the longer he sat there doing nothing. With a frustrated groan he launched himself from his bed. He needed to take his mind off his anger for the moment. He strode to the window, quickly shimmying it open before hopping through the small opening. The short fall barely made him blink before he strode into the forest, shucking off his clothes along the way. Once he reached the clearing he made his way immediately towards the giant gnarled stump, sitting ominously smack-dab in the center of the meadow: the nemeton. Stiles sighed in relief as the ancient stump rubbed up against his senses, exuding calming waves of home and family. Stiles smiled lovingly before digging out his robes from a small hole in the base of the stump. With a small laugh he shrugged the sparkling material over his shoulders before covering his body with the royal blue cloak. With a relaxed sigh he let the tension flow from his muscles and sank down onto the stump, letting the feeling of safety overpower his anger and frustration. As the world dimmed around him Stiles let a limp hand trail lovingly across the surface of the stump, tracing the age rings of the ancient tree. He fell asleep to the soft smell of sap and soft warmth of the moss creeping through the cracks in the stump.  
\---------------------------------  
Derek had to admit he was starting to worry. According to Erica and Boyd, Stiles hadn’t been at school in a week. In fact, Derek hadn’t seen or hear from Stiles since the last pack meeting a little over two weeks ago. Which is why Derek was currently circling the Stilinski house, working up the courage to climb through Stiles’ window to check on him. He debated for another few seconds before giving up entirely, he was worried about his packmate, more importantly he wanted to see Stiles. With lupine grace Derek took a running jump and landed lightly on the roof next to Stiles’ window. He took one deep breath before peering in through the glass. He frowned when he saw the empty bed, covers shoved aside. With worry growing inside him Derek nudged the window open before hopping inside. He immediately furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The room contained barely any of Stiles’ mouthwatering scent. In fact it almost smelled like Stiles’ hadn’t been here in at least a couple days. Derek walked the circumference of the room, looking for any explanation before noticing the scent growing stronger around the windowsill, Derek scrambled back out into the night, images of Stiles tumbling from the roof and breaking his neck flashing through his mind. But even though the trail lead off the roof and down to the ground, there was no trace of blood or pain. Derek’s eyes narrowed further, if that was even possible. Stiles’ scent was stronger outside, the smell of musk, sweat, and something sweet lead a clear path into the forest. Derek started following it, he would follow that scent anywhere if he could.  
As Derek walked forward he couldn’t help the worry that grew inside him, how was it possible that Stiles’ room barely contained a trace of him? Where had the boy been sleeping? And what was he doing wandering around the forest? Questions circled around Derek’s mind. He was so caught up in his internal monologue that he almost didn’t catch the feral scent wafting on the nearest breeze. Derek stiffened minutely before turning his nose into the wind, inhaling the scent deeply through his mouth. There was an immediate reaction as his eyes flashed a deep crimson and his fangs elongated...there was an omega in his territory.  
\-------------------  
Stiles woke up disoriented. The nemeton beneath him seemed to be thrumming with energy. Stiles placed a flat palm against the aged wood and gasped as the tree’s warning washed over his senses. There was something dangerous in the forest. Stiles pressed harder into the wood and felt the tree respond to his magic. Hi senses bloomed outward like a patch of wildgrass, his consciousness flowing over rock and earth as he zipped through the trees. There was something on the edge of his senses...something wild, almost feral. Stiles gasped as he wrenched his hand away from the Nemeton’s trunk. There was an omega nearby...and he was feral.  
Without a sound Stiles lifted into the air, the ends of his robe trailing across the treetops as he flew through their tight-fitting branches. He flew to the top of a study looking oak and pressed himself hard against one of the upper branches...now all he had to do was wait. Seconds turned into agonizing minutes as Stiles breathed in calmly, he’d handled far worse than a naughty wolf. Stiles eyes glazed over as the thought brought on a barrage of images across his mind: warm, strong hands gliding across his bare thighs, dark stubble scraping across his chest, hazel blue eyes peering into his...Stiles wrenched himself from those thoughts, no sense wanting what you couldn’t have. That’s when he heard the first twig crunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is a new fic in the works. I have a couple chapters written out but i'd love to see everyone's comments if they want me to continue writing this. I'll be updating once a week for now so enjoy :)


End file.
